


Remember

by Serabelus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: The pairing is Ichigo and Renji.Thank you for your time.Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, If I did I would be rich.





	Remember

Remember

 

I cannot remember who you are

I cannot remember your face

I cannot hear or see you now

I cannot even breath.

Your memory was pushed away from me

Your face distorted with time

Your pictures were burned with fear

Your voice lost in the wind.

You use to stand so vividly

You use to shine so brightly

Your voice was so warm and calm, bring me peace

You were and still are everything to me.

I lost you without warning

I lost you in only one breath

I lost you in life,

I lost you in death

Never to hear from you again.

I shall wait to see you

I will stand the time

To tell you, Ichigo, my answer that I never said before:

_**"I love you."**_ With my body and soul,

My heart belongs only to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was made originally and posted on Fanfiction.net at 05/09/07.
> 
> VERY old, huh.


End file.
